Adoptable Warriors Stories From Leafsplash!
by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan
Summary: Want to get straight to writing a story, but don't want to have/have the time to completely think up a storyline from scratch? This might be for you! Drop by and you never know, you might see a story that catches your eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, I got this idea from KatieK101 (who you should totally check out, she's a great author!) to put up all my ideas for stories that I'll probably never get around to writing, for you guys to adopt! It's a great place for if you want to get to writing a story, but don't want to have to completely think up a storyline from scratch. One of the stories up for adoption will be A New Dawn, which I started, but then discontinued due to lack of ideas and time. If you're interesting in adopting, just leave me a review and make sure you credit me when you post it, something like 'Based on an idea by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan'. Anyway, let's get to it!**

* * *

**_Title -_** _The Great Darkness: Silent Echoes (can be changed, of course)_ **_Status -_ **_Adopted by Frostbite2424_

_**Brief Summary -** The clans lost. The dark forest were four clans were joined together to create one clan: DarkClan. Four dark forest cats Generations have passed and now only one cat remains who can remember when there were four clans. StarClan are fading, very few cats remain. The survivors have chosen four cats, born outside of the new warrior code, to overcome the great darkness, but can they really fulfil their destinies?_

**_Notes -_ **_Basically, it's set several generations after The Last Hope, in an alternate universe where the Dark Forest won the Great Battle. The Dark Forest cats joined together all of the clans into one all-powerful clan, DarkClan. The last cat who remembers a time when there were four clans has just died. In DarkClan, the warrior code has been adjusted by Tigerstar and his followers (who, although they are dead, are now somehow in the living world? I don't know, it's confusing.) to suit their needs. Weakly kits are killed and Tigerstar chooses the strongest tom and she-cat to have kits, to ensure strong offspring. Cats are only allowed to have kits in this way, they must fight for the right to father a litter, and any cats who don't abide by this are killed. Dapplebird (name can be changed) is a descendant of WindClan, whilst Brackenscar is of ThunderClan blood, descended of Lionblaze, fell in love and without the consent of Tigerstar, Dapplebird secretly birthed his kits; Fernkit, Ripplekit, Gorsekit and Blossomkit (the main characters). Dapplebird runs away from the clan to kit them and raise them, so she won't be killed. The story actually starts with her leaving her mate, Brackenscar, in DarkClan, to raise her kits (unborn at that point) and from then on focuses on how the four young kits are raised and taught the ways of the old clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan, until they are two moons old, when Dapplebird is killed defending her kits from a fox. A DarkClan patrol finds them and they're brought to the clan. Brackenscar is completely unaware they're his kits, as are the kits unaware he's their father. Then StarClan send a prophecy telling of four cats (those four kits) restoring four clans to the lake. The rest is up to you! Of course, you're welcome to change anything that I've said, it's up to whoever adopts it!_

**_Main Characters - _**_Fernkit (pale grey-and-white she-kit with blue eyes), Ripplekit (long-furred dark grey tom with paler stripes and blue eyes), Gorsekit (golden brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes) and Blossomkit (dappled silver tabby she-kit with amber eyes). (All descriptions can be changed, as can names. Personalities up to you!)_

_**Other Stuff - **I really wish I could write this myself, I'd absolutely love to (maybe one day I will?), but as I can't, I'm giving you the opportunity to write it instead, so the world can still hear this story. You're welcome to change anything if you adopt it and though it's planned as part of a series, you could change that it you wanted and just make it one stand-alone book. _

**_For Adopting -_ **_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**_Title - _**_A New Dawn_**_ Status - _**_To be adopted by StarryKite_

_**Brief Summary -** __After The Last Hope, there are many questions left unanswered. Delve back into the lives of the cats we've come to know and love as they face a new twist in the plot of the clans. One thing's certain, things are never going to be the same._

**_Notes -_ **_So it's based after The Last Hope and it's pretty much an open book. xD Very little is decided for it, main characters are up to you. The 'twist in the plot of the clans' is also really up to you, but I was loosely thinking that perhaps, after the events of the Last Hope, that cats that betrayed their clan in the Dark Forest feel so guilty, having lied to their clanmates, that they feel they can no longer be part of their clan, that they must start afresh, and start a new clan (name undecided). That's about it really!_

**_Main Characters - _**_Up to you!_

**_Other Stuff - _**_Not really got anything else to say._

**_For Adopting - _**_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**That's all for now really! For you guys that don't fancy adopting a story, but would like to in the future, here's two little questions;**

**Which characters/clans would you like to see adoptable stories for?**

**What genre stories would you like to see adoptable stories for? (Romance, Suspense, Adventure, Mystery, etc)****That's all for now!**

**Leafy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Both stories from the previous chapter have now been adopted so now we have a fresh batch of adoptions! Enjoy everyone! Edit: All of the stories from this chapter have now been adopted!**

* * *

**_Title -_** _Sweet as Honey_ **_Status -_ **_Adopted by Blue03A_

_**Brief Summary -** What if Honeyfern had never been killed by that snake? What if she'd been too late and instead it had been Briarkit who'd been bitten and joined the ranks of StarClan? What if she got a chance at the life she'd always wanted?_

**_Notes -_ **_Basically, it starts from Sunrise, when Briarkit is killed by the snake. Honeyfern of course feels terribly guilty that she wasn't able to save Briarkit's life, but she's assured there's nothing she could do. It basically follows her life from that, how she has kits with Berrynose and life is sweet, sweet as honey. But unbeknown to her, Poppyfrost, her own sister, has a crush on Berrynose. At first it's meaningless, just a little crush, but it blossoms into a burning love. She starts spending more time with Berrynose, making him doubt his feelings towards Honeyfern. In the end, it's his choice; a life with Honeyfern and his kits, or with Poppyfrost. I planned to have him end up choosing Honeyfern of course, but you could change that if you wanted. It's all subject to change, you can shape it however you like. :3_

**_Main Characters - _**_Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Berrynose and Honeyfern and Berrynose's kits (you can decide on their names, personalities, descriptions, etc)_

_**Other Stuff - **Honeyfern is my absolute favourite character and I was devastated when she died. I'd always wondered 'what if she'd lived?', 'what if she'd got to live out her life properly?', I eventually came up with this. :3_

**_For Adopting -_ **_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**_Title - _**_Life in the Shadows _**_Status - _**_Adopted by Song of falling feathers_

_**Brief Summary -** __Tunnelling was a tradition of WindClan many moons ago, but when it split the clan in half, it was decided to be stopped for good. But now, StarClan want to bring this ancient tradition back, sending a message to a young WindClan apprentice named Thornpaw (name can be changed). Thornpaw isn't a typical WindClan cat; he struggles with hunting, he's not fast enough to catch rabbits. He was built for tunnelling. As he struggles through training, often being taunted and teased, he finds tranquillity in escaping to the tunnels beneath the moors. Then, one day, he ventures a little further than usual, and ends up meeting a strange group of cats, who've lived their whole lives underground. It's his destiny to help these cats and to return tunnelling to the clan, but can he really do it._

**_Notes -_ **_This is based after The Last Hope, several generations after. Thornpaw basically a failure of a WindClan cat, always being picked on for being slow and poor at hunting. He receives a dream from StarClan about tunnelling, the rest is above. It's all subject to change, you can really do whatever you want with it! The cats underground might be hostile towards Thornpaw, or they might be friendly? They could join the clan and teach them about tunnelling, or they could try and stop the clan from making the tunnels, it's up to you! :3_

**_Main Characters - _**_Thornpaw (warrior name, appearance and personality up to you)_

**_Other Stuff - _**_Thought this was quite a cool idea, but I'd never get round to actually writing it though._

**_For Adopting - _**_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**_Title - _**_Odd_**_ Status - _**_Adopted by Tiny Social Life_

_**Brief Summary -** __Oddkit's always been the odd one out, even before he opened his eyes. Scorned upon for just having miss-matched eyes and lacking warrior instincts, he can't help but feel neglected. His littermates always get all the attention from their mother and are treated like StarClan warriors, but whenever he tries to even speak to his Mother, she shuts him out. A prophecy of him is told to the ShadowClan medicine cat, Nettlestep, and as he passes through apprenticeship, Oddpaw grows bitter and cold, seeking vengeance. At last a warrior, Oddeyes must make a great choice, to be the one to save the clan, or bring destruction to it._

**_Notes -_ **_I've always loved this idea and it annoys me that I'll never have the chance to write it, because I simply don't have the motivation, but I'd love for it to be brought to life by someone else. It's all basically explained up there really. The prophecy I can't quite remember, but it's something life, "He sees the world through two different lights, one of darkness and one of light, a choice must be made when the time arrives, a sacrifice made in the darkness of night."_

_In my plan, he ends up dying in the end (I planned on him eventually, after for a time choosing darkness and evil stuff, he chooses goodness), which is the sacrifice made, but you can always change that. ^^_

**_Main Characters - _**_Oddpaw (small tom with miss-matched eyes, ShadowClan, pelt colour up to you)_

**_Other Stuff - _**_Not got anything else to say. ^^_

**_For Adopting - _**_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**That's all for now really! For you guys that don't fancy adopting a story, but would like to in the future, here's three little questions;**

**Which characters/clans would you like to see adoptable stories for?**

**What genre stories would you like to see adoptable stories for? (Romance, Suspense, Adventure, Mystery, etc)**

**Who's your favourite character in Warriors?**

**That's all for now!**

**Leafy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! All stories from the previous chapter have now been adopted! I'd just like to make a request that, before requesting to adopt a story, double check that someone hasn't already requested to adopt that story in the reviews! That means we don't get people requesting the same story 10 times! I've got quite a few for you to today, enjoy!**

_**EDIT - ALL THE STORIES FROM THIS CHAPTER HAVE NOW BEEN ADOPTED! I'LL BE POSTING MORE SHORTLY, THANKS!**_

* * *

**_Title -_** _Reborn_ **_Status - __Adopted by Brightcloud0915_**

_**Brief Summary -**__ What if, after drowning on his test to become a Sharpclaw, Fallen Leaves was given a second chance at life? What if he was reborn as a tiny kit into ThunderClan, just a few moons after Hollyleaf and her brothers were born?_

**_Notes - _**_Fallen Leaves is given a second chance at life when he's reborn into ThunderClan as one of Dustpelt and Ferncloud's kits, littermate to Foxkit and Icekit. Fallenkit feels from the start that he doesn't fit in, his dreams are haunted by memories of a life he can't remember. But after a prickly start, he finds a friend in daughter of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, Hollyleaf. As time goes by, and they make the transition from kits to apprentices, apprentices to warriors, they maintain their close relationship. But when Hollyleaf finds out that her actual parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather, that she's half clan, she finds herself pushed to the point where she tries to take her own life. It's up for Fallenleaf to stop her an detach her the real meaning of life; that it's not all about where you come from, who your parents are and the warrior code, it's about who you are and the choices you make._

**_Main Characters - _**_Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves (his warrior name would be Fallenleaf)_

_**Other Stuff - **__I just thought of this and thought it might make a nice story. If you want, Hollyleaf and Fallenleaf could end up having kits at the end, or Fallenleaf could even find out about his former life? There's a lot you can do with it really. ^^_

**_For Adopting -_**_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**_Title - _**_Up to you! (I was possibly thinking, 'From Darkness to Light', but it's up to you)_**_Status - __Adopted by koilered_**

_**Brief Summary -**__ What if Brambleclaw didn't kill Hawkfrost? What if instead it was the other way round and Hawkfrost ended up killing his half-brother? Driven mad by guilt and his dreams haunted by his brother's face, Hawkfrost decides to try and change his ways and become the cat he'd always dreamed of being. But can a tabby really change his stripes?_

**_Notes - _**_It's all pretty much explained up there; Hawkfrost kills Brambleclaw and is driven mad by guilt over it and is haunted by dreams of Brambleclaw's face, so he turns his back on his dark ways and tries to become a true warrior that RiverClan can be proud of. With RiverClan still untrusting of him after he murdered his brother and having narrowly escaped exile, it seems everyone's out to get him, even with his change of heart. He finds it difficult transitioning from the darkness to light, until, out of the blue, he gets a little help from fellow RiverClan warrior, Swallowtail. With her help, he grows and changes, shedding his dark past, and even finding love along the way._

**_Main Characters - _**_Hawkfrost, Swallowtail_

**_Other Stuff - _**_Just thought of this last night, I hope you all like it and someone adopts it! I'd love to read it, even if I can't write it myself. :3_

**_For Adopting - _**_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**_Title - _**_Quiet Like The Snow_**_ Status - __Adopted by Stuffed Watermelon_**

_**Brief Summary -**__ Snowkit's almost been mute. The SkyClan medicine cat, Littlefern, thinks it's just something she was born with, that she'll always be mute. But Snowkit thinks differently. Desperately upset at being unable to speak and join in with her littermates, Willowkit and Greykit, and after being constantly fretted over by her mother, she runs away from camp. That's when she meets an old tom named Badger, who is a healer of cats. He tells her he's seen cases like this before and that he can help her find her voice. As she's goes through apprenticeship, she starts meeting Badger, but can she really trust him? Will she ever be able to speak?_

**_Notes - _**_It's all above, pretty much. ^^ Quite a lot of it's up to you, you could make it that she can't trust Badger and that his methods of healing don't work, or you could make it that they do work and she manages to speak. Or you could even do it that she can trust Badger, but they realise that Littlefern was right, that it's permanent, but Snowkit realises that she doesn't need to speak, that she has a family who loves her (maybe even a mate as well?) and a clan who'll protect her and that's all she could ever need. :3_

**_Main Characters - _**_Snowkit (I was thinking for warrior name, Snowsong?) and Badger (descriptions and personalities up to you!)_

**_Other Stuff - _**_I absolutely love this idea and I hope you will too! Oh, and it's set in the Old Forest by the way, before SkyClan was driven from the forest._

**_For Adopting - _**_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**_Title -_** _The Great Storm (series)_ **_Status - __Adopted by FoxNeon_**

_**Brief Summary -**__ Ripplekit of RiverClan was born many generations after the Great Battle and after seasons of blissful peace, an ominous warning from StarClan has arrived. It's not quite clear what it's about, but one thing's certain; it's up to Ripplekit to ensure not just the safety of RiverClan but all of the clans. But she's only one cat. Can she really do it?_

**_Notes - _**_Explained above. Basically, the thing that StarClan's warning about is a tsunami (You know, a great big wave) Basically, Ripplekit has to lead the clans to a safe place that StarClan have shown her in her dream to ensure that all the clans aren't swept away. Then afterwards, she has to return them to the devastation of the clans and help them rebuild their lives, bla, bla, bla. I did have other ideas, but I thought them up a long time ago and they're all mostly forgotten now._

**_Main Characters - _**_Ripplekit and her sister, Rainkit (she's not part of the prophecy, but she's very close to Ripplekit)_

_**Other Stuff - **__I did have a load more planned about this, but I can't remember it so sorry! ^^'_

**_For Adopting -_**_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**_Title - _**_Shadows_**_ Status - __Adopted by Meadowskies_**

_**Brief Summary -**__ Dawnkit's life is surrounded by a tangle of lies. No one knows who her real father is, who her real mother if, whether she's clan-born, a kittypet, a rogue or a loner. All that she knows is that she was found as a tiny kit by the lakeshore. She's determined to uncover the truth behind her past, but she faces a bitter question, was she really meant to live?_

**_Notes - _**_Again, it's mostly above. Dawnkit was found by the lake as a little kit and was taken into ShadowClan. At first, when she's very young, her clan tell her that her mother is Nightbird and her father is Torntail, but when she reaches apprentice age, they feel it's finally time for her to know the truth. Dawnpaw is absolutely shocked by this revelation, but soon she begins to find a deep urge to uncover her past. After much convincing, Dawnpaw manages to convince the clan leader, Thornstar, to let her leave the clan so that she can try and find out about her past, but only on one condition, that she has a warrior accompany her. And that warrior had to be, the young, cocky and arrogant tom, who's a newly named warrior, Hawkflight. Reluctantly, the pair leave on a journey that takes them far beyond the clan borders, yet eventually brings them closer. You can basically decide Dawnpaw's past, but the basic jist is that she's not clanborn, but there's a dark prophecy hanging over her head, so her mother threw her in the lake, hoping to kill her so the prophecy wouldn't come true, but she managed to survive. It's up to Dawnpaw to stop this prophecy from coming true and to fight the darkness that resides within her._

**_Main Characters - _**_Dawnkit/paw, Hawkflight_

**_Other Stuff - _**_Not much else to say really, other than you could have Dawnpaw eventually becoming mates with Hawkflight, (when she becomes a warrior of course) that would be quite cute. ^^_

**_For Adopting - _**_Make sure you mention 'inspired by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' or 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**That's all for now really! I'd just like to make a request that, before requesting to adopt a story, double check that someone hasn't already requested to adopt that story in the reviews! That means we don't get people requesting the same story 10 times! For you guys that don't fancy adopting a story, but would like to in the future, here's three little questions;**

_**Which characters/clans would you like to see adoptable stories for?**_

_**What genre stories would you like to see adoptable stories for? (Romance, Suspense, Adventure, Mystery, etc)**_

_**Who's your favourite character in Warriors?**_

_**Which character has featured briefly in Warriors (such as Bone from BloodClan, Snowtuft in the dark forest, etc) who you'd like to hear a story about?**_

**That's it for this time!**

**Leafy x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! All stories from the previous chapter have now been adopted! I'd just like to make a request that, before requesting to adopt a story, double check that someone hasn't already requested to adopt that story in the reviews! That means we don't get people requesting the same story 10 times! Three stories for adoption today which I hope you'll like! Just to let you know, the adoption is on a first come, first serve basis. To make it easier, I'd prefer it if when asking to adopt, you review rather than send a PM, to avoid confusion. Please bear in mind, it's one story per person! And if you don't have the time to write the story, don't adopt! Let someone who has the time adopt it instead, someone who can actually write it rather than neglecting it. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Title –**_ _A New Era **Status – Adopted by That-girl-from-outer-space6**_

**_Brief Summary –_**_ After a treacherous journey to sun-drown-place to speak with Midnight and losing a friend along the way, Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Stormfur have returned to the forest to warn their clans, only to come to face to face with a shocking truth. They were too late. Most of the clans have died of starvation or been captured by twolegs, very few remain. It's up to the cats of the prophecy to lead the few remaining cats to a new home and to restore life and hope to what remains of the four great clans._

_**Notes – **__Mostly explained up there. So Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Stormfur return to find that only a few cats from each clan have survived (it's up to you to decide who's survived), with twolegs churning up the forest, and after a little confusion, the clans are grouped together and Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw and etc lead the clans away from the forest. After a difficult journey, they reach the lake, where they decide to settle, but very few cats remain, so they decided to start afresh and form new clans (names up to you, but I was possibly thinking StormClan, BreezeClan, StreamClan and DarkClan). A new leader and deputy for each clan has to be picked and the only remaining medicine cat (which medicine cat is up to you, I was possibly thinking Cinderpelt or Littlecloud) has to train a new med. cat for each clan. The rest is up to you; they might possibly face a little hostility amongst the clans or trouble with the new territory perhaps?_

_**Main Characters – **__Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and if you wanted, you could introduce some new viewpoints?_

**_Other Stuff – _**_Nothing else really_

_**For Adopting -**__Make sure you mention 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

_**Title –**_ _Skywatcher's Journey **Status – Adopted by Echo of a Stormy Night**_

**_Brief Summary –_**_ Skywatcher, the one cat who, through it all, held onto the tales of SkyClan his mother used to tell him. The cat who helped Firestar bring together SkyClan once more, who told him lots of the lost clan. But his story began far before Firestar reached the gorge. Follow Skywatcher's path from the very beginning as just a tiny kit as he develops a fascination with the lost clan. He embarks on a journey to find the descendants of former SkyClan to try and regroup the lost clan, but he faces many troubles and he comes to a painful question, Were SkyClan driven from the forest for a reason? Were there really meant to be five clans?_

_**Notes – **__This just follows the life of Skywatcher/Sky from as a tiny kit when his mother, Lowbranch, and his mother's best friend, Pricklenose, first tell him of the lost clan, until he finally sets out on a journey to find and bring together the lost clan. I can imagine him being born in the forest that eventually becomes SkyClan's home, or perhaps even the Gorge, rather than Twolegplace. But, obviously, on his journey, Sky would embark into twolgegplace. It's mostly up to you, but I can imagine him making a few sacrifices along the way, such as (and this was going to happen if I'd written it) having to part with his mate (daughter of Pricklenose) when she became a kittypet so their kits would be raised in a safe environment. Again, it's all pretty much up to you, although, of course, he doesn't end up bringing together the lost clan, I was thinking he'd receive a dream from StarClan telling him the time for SkyClan's return would come, but not yet. Sorry, this is all pretty loose plotting, it's mostly up to you! _

_**Main Characters – **__Skywatcher (although, he's called Sky until Firestar arrives remember), Lowbranch (his mother), Pricklenose (his mentor and friend of his mother), Twig (his littermate)_

**_Other Stuff – _**_You can't change the names or anything about Skywatcher/Sky, Lowbranch, Twig and Pricklenose because they're actually canon, confirmed in Firestar's quest. All the other characters would be OC's though. Also, it was confirmed in Firestar's Quest that Twig left to become a kittypet, so you'd have to have that in._

_**For Adopting -**__Make sure you mention 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

_**Title –**_ _Forgotten **Status – Adopted by IslaTheFairyOfIce**_

**_Brief Summary –_**_ Breezepaw and Blossompaw are the daughters of the WindClan leader, Greystar, and loyal warrior, Cinderspots. Blossompaw's the popular one, with all the friends, the one with the talent at hunting, the fast runner, whilst Breezepaw's the one everyone forgets about. All Breezepaw's ever wanted was just a little recognition, she may be just an average apprentice, but a little attention would be nice, whilst Blossompaw just wants to get away from it all. Then, a few days after their warrior ceremony, Blossomspots goes missing. Breezestep, who had always been a little bitter towards her sister, because she was always getting all the attention, is absolutely distraught and sets out to find her lost sister. But when she eventually finds Blossomspots, she's in for a right shock._

_**Notes – **__Mostly above. Basically, when Breezestep finds Blossomspots, she's alarmed to find a cat she hardly knows. After an almost fatal battle with an attacking fox, Blossomspots had suffered severe bleeding from the head and lost most of her memory. All she can remember now is her life now, with fellow loner, Wolf. It's up to Breezestep to help her recover her memory and convince her to return to the clan, but there's a reason Blossomspots left, you could have this be that she's fed up of all the attention and just wants space, or perhaps she'd been meeting her new friend and fallen in love, Wolf, and had ran away to live with him. You're welcome to change any of this, it's up to you really._

_**Main Characters – **__Blossompaw/spots and Breezepaw/step (you can change names if you like, appearances and personalities up to you)_

**_Other Stuff – _**_Nothing else really_

_**For Adopting -**__Make sure you mention 'Adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan' and before you start writing or posting it, please review and I'll confirm if you've adopted it by PMing you. :3_

* * *

**That's all for now really! I'd just like to make a request that, before requesting to adopt a story, double check that someone hasn't already requested to adopt that story in the reviews! That means we don't get people requesting the same story 10 times! For you guys that don't fancy adopting a story, but would like to in the future, here's three little questions;**

_**Which characters/clans would you like to see adoptable stories for?**_

_**What genre stories would you like to see adoptable stories for? (Romance, Suspense, Adventure, Mystery, etc)**_

_**Who's your favourite character in Warriors?**_

_**Which character has featured briefly in Warriors (such as Bone from BloodClan, Snowtuft in the dark forest, etc) who you'd like to hear a story about?**_

_**Which is your favourite warriors book?**_

**That's it for this time!**

**Leafy x**


End file.
